tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Lasse Karppinen
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. (for Finnish National Team, as of 1999) * "Hottest Pub Landlord of the Year" (unknown publication, 1999-, to annoyance, crack, sort of) * "Smuggler" (for the Muggle-Born Network) |Signature = |alias = |hidep = |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'0" |hair = * Dirty blond (normally) * Lavender (when trying out a product, and to help Beth mess with Fred) |eyes = Heterochromia; left eye blue, right eye brown |skin = Light |hidef = |family = * George Weasley (husband) * Silja "Sil" Weasley (daughter) * Mikael "Mika" Weasley (son) * Madeline "Maddie" Weasley (daughter) * Silja Karppinen (little sister) † * Åke Strand (would-have-been brother-in-law) † * Harri Karppinen (little brother) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (sister-in-law) * Ilsa Karppinen (niece) * Virva Karppinen (niece) * Taavetti Karppinen (nephew) * Arthur Weasley (father-in-law) * Molly Weasley (née Prewett) (mother-in-law) *Bill Weasley (brother-in-law) * Charlie Weasley (brother-in-law) * Edward Weasley (brother-in-law) * Percy Weasley (brother-in-law) † * Fred Weasley ("twin" brother-in-law) * Bethan Weasley (née Venning) (sister-in-law) * Wyn Weasley (nephew) * Macsen Weasley (nephew) * 2 Unnamed Nieces * Ron Weasley (brother-in-law) * Samantha McGonagall (sister-in-law) * Ginevra Longbottom (née Weasley) (sister-in-law) * Neville Longbottom (brother-in-law) * Vivienne Bourdillon (née Prewett) ("sister-in-law", cousin-in-law) * Fabian Prewett Jr ("brother-in-law", cousin-in-law) * Aster Atwood-Prewett ("brother-in-law", cousin-in-law) † * Silene Atwood-Prewett ("sister-in-law", cousin-in-law) * Kalle Karppinen (father) † * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (mother) † * Armas Karppinen (elder brother, estranged) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (sister-in-law, estranged) † * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (little sister, estranged) * Rigel Hawthorn (brother-in-law, estranged) * Saiph Hawthorn (niece, estranged) * Leonis Hawthorn (nephew, estranged) * Antares Hawthorn (nephew, estranged) * Kalle Hawthorn (nephew, estranged) * Pankraz Hertz (maternal uncle, by marriage) † * Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) (maternal aunt) † * Bastian Hertz (maternal cousin) * Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire) (maternal cousin-in-law) * Frieda Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed) * Lars Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed) * Vanja Hertz (née Jørgensen) (maternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Carl Hertz (maternal cousin, twice removed) * Amelie Hertz (maternal cousin, twice removed) * Kasimira Hertz (maternal cousin, twice removed) * Katinka Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed) * Alasdair Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed) * Emrys Scamander (maternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Rainer Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed) † * Thorsten Hertz (maternal cousin, estranged) * Valeria Hertz (maternal cousin-in-law, estranged) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (maternal cousin, once removed) † * Felix Rosier (maternal cousin-in-law, once removed) † * Ciarán Rosier (maternal cousin, twice removed) * Beata Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed) † * Henrikki Vanhanen (maternal grandfather) † * Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand) (maternal grandmother) † * Tatiana Macnair (née Vanhanen) (first cousin, once removed) † * Walden Macnair (cousin-in-law, once removed, by marriage) † * Oscar Macnair (second cousin) * Jasper Macnair (second cousin) † * (in-laws/by marriage) * Vanhanen Family (maternal relatives) * Karppinen Family (paternal relatives) |hidem = |Animagus = Siberian Husky (also has hetrochromia just like Lasse's, unregistered) |Boggart = * Kalle Karppinen (pre-second wizarding war) * Silja Karppinen in the state she was in when her body was found pleading for her life and for Lasse to save her (after he and Vivienne dicovered Åke and Silja's bodies) |Patronus = Siberian Husky |jukebox = Sexy Eyes (Dr. Hook & the Medicine Show) |Wand = * 13", Aspen, Etiäinen Hair, battered from heavy use during but not broken, scratched in several places, Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi sticker stuck to it with a permanent sticking charm (original wand) * 14", Pine, Nøkken Hair, painfully boring (won from Armas Karppinen during the ) * 13", Willow, Nøkken Hair, adorned with fancy and expensive embelishments (won from Fredrik Ostberg during the ) |hidea = |House = Woðanaz Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Woðanaz Hus ** Woðanaz Quidditch Team (seeker, captain of in 7th year) * George Weasley (husband) * Vivienne Prewett (smuggling partner) * Finnish National Team (seeker as of 1999, captain as of 2011) * Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi (former fan of, Seeker as of 1999, captain of as of 2007) * Auberon (fan of) * Muggle-Born Network (member) * the Nervous Nymph Pub (his business) * (husband's business, lived above for a few years) * Ilona Geraikova (favourite teacher) * Potterwatch (listener to, husband's radio show during the ) * Weasley family (in-laws real family) * Prewett family (in-laws) * Vanhanen Family (maternal family, some of them) * Hertz Family (maternal family, Bastian's side) |job = * Seeker (for Finnish National Team and Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi) * Quidditch Captain (for Finnish National Team, as of 2011, and Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi, as of 2007) * Owner of the Nervous Nymph Pub |hideg = - }} Lasse Matias Weasley (né Karppinen) (born 5th July 1978) is a Finnish Pure-Blood Wizard born in the city of Vaasa in Ostrobothnia. He is the second son a and Kalle Karppinen and his wife Anna-Liisa; he has four siblings, one elder, Armas Karppinen, and three younger, Silja, Valpuri, and Harri Karppinen. Other than Harri, all of his (biological) family are either estranged from him or dead. Lasse was a student of between the years and , he (like most of his family before him) was sorted into Woðanaz Hus. A good student in some subjects, he was never top of the class in anything but , which he excelled in more than any of his classmates despite what might seem to some to be his contradictory personality, as duelling is often associated with more violent wizards for obvious reasons. His skill with is possibly down to his father's "profession". Where he really flourished was on the Woðanaz Quidditch Team, which he joined as a in his late second year, due to his predecessor's (his brother's) banishment from the team. While initially fairly set against having another Karppinen seeker right after Armas' failure, they were forced to accept that Lasse simply was the best person who turned up. Their choice proved to be a good one, as Lasse showed himself to be an excellent seeker, who clearly flourished in and enjoyed the sport. His home life, however was no less than a nightmare. Since the death of Lasse's mother Anna-Liisa (under suspect circumstances), Lasse's father Kalle had control of the house entirely, "control" being the optimum word. If his children stepped "out of line" within the house he was prone to "testing out" his curses on them. Lasse took the brunt of it for his younger siblings, acting out particularly so that he would focus on him and leave the others be, or otherwise literally shielding them. As for leaving the house, his children were physically unable to without his permission, due to another of his curses. He expected his children to continue to follow his rules and express the outside of the house too. Lasse, however, disobeyed these orders. He made friends with the "wrong" sort of people (" " and ), talked about the wrong sort of things, and had the wrong sort of priorities for Kalle's liking. Though Kalle was somewhat heartened by his son's skill in and , he'd have preferred that he focused more on the later than the former (he wanted at least one of his children to follow in his creepy footsteps). This earned him even more "punishments" for not thinking and behaving as Kalle wanted. This led to half one year when Lasse tried to at least pretend to befriend the "right" people. However when this meant his actual friends started to become wary of him (though he'd never actually mistreated anyone), and led to situations where his new "friends" wanted him to treat people as cruelly they did, he abandoned the effort. He refused to be that person. This decision caused Lasse's father's wrath to direct at him mercilessly. Though not old enough to participate in the Triwizard Tournament himself due to the newly implemented, Lasse came over to for the year in his capacity as Woðanaz's seeker, as they were to have an Inter-School Quidditch Cup. It was during this year Lasse asked George Weasley, whose skills as a on his own team impressed Lasse, to go the Yule Ball with him, which George accepted. Woðanaz Quidditch Team performed very well in the cup, though they didn't win. During the summer of , George and some of his family helped him to escape his father's home on the day the curse wore off and he was able to leave. After that he began living in , though he did return to for his final year there. Lasse participated in the , helping the Muggle-Born Network get and other at-risk members of the magical community to safe-houses during the takeover of the . Due to his skill in and his partner Vivienne's skill at distractions the team were tasked with the slightly "riskier missions". This included the attempted rescue of Åke Strand and Silja Karppinen, however they arrived too late. Lasse also helped people improve their duelling when not in "the field", along with a few others. He participated in the , during which he fought and defeated his elder brother Armas Karppinen in a duel, as well as several other (likely trickier) adversaries. Unfortunately, as well as other adversaries, Armas escaped imprisonment when a troll broke open the dungeons and they had to be abandoned. However, later on in the battle he blew his own arm off, allowing him to be captured. After the war Lasse was able to begin his contract professionally playing quidditch for the Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi and later the Finnish National Team. He also opened the popular wizard pub the Nervous Nymph, in across the road from , which he enjoys running when he's not playing. The pub is known for frequently being a music venue, having had acts such as Auberon play there multiple times. In he married George Weasley, and the two have three children. He reconnected with his cousins from his mother's side of the family, Bastian Hertz and Oscar Macnair. He became captain of both the Ouroboroi and the Finnish National Team in and respectively. Lasse is a member of the Karppinen family, the Vanhanen family and the . Biography Early Life family home in Vaasa, where Lasse spent his childhood.]]Lasse Matias Weasley (né Karppinen) is a Finnish , who was born on the 5th July 1978 to Kalle Karppinen, a and (as well as owner of succesful dark arts store'' "Paha Tekoja Taika-Kauppa"), and his wife Anna-Liisa. One of five children, Lasse has an elder brother, Armas, and three younger siblings, Silja, Valpuri and Harri. He and his four siblings were born and raised in the city of Vaasa in Ostrobothnia. Their early childhood was not as bad as the years to come would be, but from day one Lasse and his siblings had a troubled childhood and lived in an environment presided over by their controlling father Kalle, whose outbursts were controlled only slightly by their mother Anna-Liisa. It was because of this controlling behaviour that the relationship between Lasse's parents began to completely fall apart, after having been tense for many years. While they both believed strongly in the , Kalle's beliefs were far more radical than Anna-Liisa's, and they frightened her. She wondered what a man with such ideals and beliefs about what should be done to people would be willing to do, she wondered if he'd be willing to do it to his family. It was as Kalle's reckless experimentation with magic reached a more dangerous peak that the issues that had been more gently bubbling boiled over. Kalle had just invented his blasting curse, and was very pleased with what he viewed as an all-round success, the business of selling new and better dark spells being particularly lucritive at the time. Anna-Liisa, however, was both furious and terrified. Such a powerful spell, if formed wrong, could have taken out the entire house. It could have killed one of the children, or all of them, since they had all been home at the time. Kalle showed a frankly alarming lack of concern about this, insisting that the the pursuit of the knowledge was more important than anything else and that he knew what he was doing ''anyway, and thus the risk was greatly reduced as far as Mr Karppinen was concerned. Kalle thought he was invincible, if he even considered his children he hid it well. This frightening lack of concern about the well-being of his family was the last straw for Anna-Liisa, and she decided that she would ask her sister to help her leave him, taking their children with her. Kalle, however, did not take this well. He'd been working on another spell for a few months as well, the spell that was later termed the House Arrest Curse. In his fury he tried to cast it on his wife before he'd "perfected" simply giving her the sickness associated with staying away with permission revoked, with no way known to reverse it. Kalle allowed Anna-Liisa to die, as taking her to a healer would mean being discovered. Anna-Liisa sickened slowly, and while Kalle would try some vague attempt to reverse what he'd done every few days, it was mainly Lasse, Silja and occasionally Valpuri who were left to care for her. Though he didn't understand or know the full context behind his mother's illness, he knew that his father should have sent for a healer, but he hadn't. He'd even forbidden them from doing so. Lasse told his mother that he would send for one anyway, whatever his father said, clearly what he was doing was not working. Anna-Liisa made him promise not to, fearing what Kalle would do to Lasse if he thought he'd gotten him found out. Lasse's mother died just less than a week after she made him make that promise, and Kalle claimed that she died of a sudden illness. Though Anna-Liisa's family doubted this story, she was found to be clear of any poison, and in true and impressive wizarding detective style this settled the matter to most. However it aslo caused a rift between the Vanhanen family, who wanted justice for Anna-Liisa and the safety of her children, and Kalle, who insited all was well. Lasse only realised the truth years later, when he experienced the sickness effects of the "perfected" curse himself. It was shortly after this that, driven by the month's events, Kalle finally finished working on the curse. Concerned about what Anna-Liisa tried to do being attempted again by her family, the first people he cast the curse on were Lasse and his siblings. This ensuredhis control over them, and made certain they couldn't be taken away, or even run themselves. After his mother's murder, Lasse and his siblings' home life became markedly worse. Without their mother, they had no one in the house who would argue for them. It was about a week after her death that Valpuri told Kalle that Lasse had planned to send word for against Kalle's express orders, Lasse's punishment was the first time Kalle used his other spells on his children. It wasn't long before Kalle was outright using his invented curses on his son, and more rarely his other children, as a commonplace form of punishment. This was when Lasse first started "acting out", his tactic being to keep his father's focus on punishing him, and not his younger siblings. This was not the only way he looked out for them, with the absence of a solid role model or caregiver, Kalle being neither of these things, Lasse was forced to take a paternal role with his younger siblings. He was the one who cooked for them, listened to them, and defended them. Durmstrang Years Earlier Years , a Scandinavian wizard school, which Lasse attended for seven years.]]Lasse was a student of between the years and , he (like most of his family before him) was sorted into Woðanaz Hus. A good student in some subjects, he was never top of the class in anything but , which he excelled in more than any of his classmates despite what might seem to some to be his contradictory personality, as duelling is often associated with more violent wizards for obvious reasons. It was possibly due to him being used to having nastier spells thrown at him at home. Despite the bad wrap around the learning of duelling at Durmstrang, it was not here students learnt dark arts, the use of was obviously banned, and the use of nastier spells was reserved for later years. His closest friend from day one at was Kaarina Mustonen, practically the only other person in his house and year he liked. It was also in his first year he made friends with Niklas and Yuriko Solberg, who while in his house's "rival house" he found himself actually enjoying the company of far more than that of the vast majority of his housemates. It quickly became obvious to Lasse that a lot of the people he was around would get on with his father's ideals just fine. This fact put him very much on-edge, even though most people were not as radical as Kalle, it still made him feel surrounded. There was also the fact that his Head of House was an old friend of his father's, Lennart Nyström, and would have no qualms about reporting back to Kalle about anything he did that went against Kalle's ideals, which he clearly very much shared. Thus he and Kaari spent most of their time with the Solbergs, rather than with the rest of their housemates, with whom they shared little in common. Lasse never spoke about his family situation if he could help it, explaining off Armas' treatment of him as him brotherly meanness from the school's topmost bully and quidditch star (at the time). The other didn't seem convinced by this, however as the severity of Armas' behaviour towards Lasse was deeply concerning even taking his usual behaviour into account. Lasse was not even phased by it, however, this was child's play when compared to what his home life was like now, and Armas' part in that. His time at Durmstrang was an absolute relief. While his friends obviously had an inkling something was wrong, they never could have know the extent of it, as Lasse kept it secret for fear of what the repercussions may be. quidditch uniform, aged 12]]Towards the end of Lasse's second year, Armas got himself kicked off of their house quidditch team due to his spectacular failure to pull off a wronski feint against Lasse's friend Viktor Krum. Krum managed to turn the feint around on Armas, causing him to crash to the ground with a great deal of force and destroy his broom. Armas claims to remember passing out as he watched Krum do a victory round (and ever since held a gruge against him). This meant that the house team needed a new seeker, since the last one was being shunned. While they were initially reluctant to take on another Karppinen seeker, after Armas' failure, Lasse was clearly the best seeker of those who showed up to try out, and so they were reluctantly forced to accept him onto the team as his brother's replacement. In his third year, he somewhat famously planned and participated in a massive protest against the anti muggle-born rules at , especially the rule banning their admittance. While he fully and wholeheartedly agreed with the values he was espousing, he would never have done this if he'd not needed to protect his younger sister. At the Karppinen home, drawing attention to yourself was a bad move to say the least, but that was precisely what Lasse was banking on and attempting to achieve in this case. To their shared horror, Silja had been sorted into Frigg Hus. To a normal and reasonable father, this would be no big deal; however, Lasse knew that his father was not, by any means, a normal father. In fact, he knew for a fact Kalle would be enraged that one of his children had not "made it" into Woðanaz Hus, and his attention and anger would have been angled directly at Sil. As a result, Lasse felt the need to do something even less in-tune with what his father wanted of them in the hope of drawing all his attention away from Silja's sorting. His plan worked perfectly, if that was the right word for it, Kalle targeted him relentlessly in retaliation and punishment for his "embarrassing him" by "fighting for mudbloods against his own family and colleagues". This was a fantastic excuse in Kalle's eyes for trying out some of his new curses on Lasse, figuring he may as well test them out. Seemingly having forgotten almost completely about Silja's "embarrassing him" by being sorted into the wrong house, giving her only cruel and snide remarks about it over the kitchen table about how she would amount to nothing. When Lasse returned to school he was noticeably worse for wear, to an extent that his friends definitely noticed he looked very drained. Lasse told them that he didn't really want to discuss it, but that he would be okay. In his fourth year his relationship with Niklas Solberg evolved into a teenager's idea of a romance for a while. He and Nik were almost inseparable at this time, not that the whole group hadn't seemed to be before. The relationship was slightly marred from day one, however, by the fact that Lasse wouldn't tell Nik what was really going on. Nik knew that it was Lasse's decision if he wanted to tell him or not, but not knowing and being able to do nothing pained him. Lasse could tell this, but he worried about what would happen to Nik if he did try to do something. There was also the matter of what Kalle would do to him, but Nik wasn't part of this, it was unfair to drag him into all of this. Unfortunately, even with his fiercely loyal and favoured son finally out of the picture in terms of Durmstrang life word still got back to Kalle about Lasse's relationship status. This was probably via some of Lasse's good pureblood peers. Kalle was furious, naturally this was some kind of insult against him. Not only was Nik a Solberg, a known family of what Kalle considered to be "blood traitors", he was a boy, and that was completely unacceptable to Kalle. The older Lasse seemed to get, the more he disappointed Kalle more. He'd have to really show Lasse to show him some respect, and to not show him up in public again. Over the course of that summer Kalle would try out even more of his horrific creations, aware that Lasse had grown used to the pain associated with a lot of his older spells as well. The new spells would be a fresh kind of pain, and Kalle hoped that this would teach Lasse some of the respect he was owed. He went too far, however, for the first time Kalle nearly killed Lasse using the drowning curse, though fortunately Lasse survived. After this experience, though, Lasse feared for his life, and so decided that this year he would keep a low profile. He'd go through the motions, pretend to be a good pure-blood boy, or he believed that he would die. Fifth Year and Attempt to Appease Kalle At the start of his fifth year he didn't abandon Nik, whether he had to play pretend or not, he owed him more than words could say, and he'd never abandon a friend as a matter of principle. Besides, when it came down to it, he also needed Nik. He needed someone to cling to when things got really bad. However, for the most part, he spent most of his time with people who he couldn't stand, people his friends couldn't stand. He didn't blame them, they were reprehensible. While they tried to be understanding of him, they assumed the worst as Lasse said nothing when they spouted , when usually he'd be one if the loudest contesting voices. They'd given him the benefit of the doubt, but by November, they could assume only the worst: Lasse had conformed to his father's ideals. Nik tried to reason with him, but when still Lass gave him nothing, Nik felt he had to end things out of fear that what happened to his mother was slowly happening to Lasse too. Heavily distressed, Lasse managed to simply nod and state that he understood (and he did), but as soon as he was alone, he had a panic attack. He didn't know what to do, on one hand, this could ensure his safety at home, on the other hand, now he was truly alone. He'd ostracised his closest friends, and the new people he was with were abhorrent. He'd made life not worth living at Durmstrang, in the vein hope it might make things slightly more bearable at home. None of the people he cared about would talk to him (except Silja) and all of the people who would were people he despised. The conversations he heard, and had to nod along to, were disgusting, the loneliness was crushing. He just hoped that this would at least be enough to get his father to leave him alone at home, enough that he didn't have to worry about dying any more. Upon returning home, however, Lass soon found out how absolutely pointless his efforts had been successful in a way, sure; the abuse was slightly less intense, but it still happened, and Kalle's attention began to turn toward Silja. Lasse realised then that it wasn't worth it: hanging out with the asshole pure-blood supremacists, ostracising his friends, none of it. He was now miserable all the time, for the sake of being slightly less miserable some of the time, besides it was simply not in his nature to allow Sil to take his place. When it came to returning to Durmstrang, there was no question about what he'd do there. He was going back to the way things were, if he could. Lasse knew that it would take a while to regain his friends' trust, and that he had likely ruined things with Nik forever (considering his history), but he had to try to, or he'd go crazy. Kalle would be crazier than ever, once he realised that his son was back to his old, embarrassing ways, but at least he'd have the happy times he needed to keep going. To his surprise, his friends welcomed him back relatively quickly, since he never actually mistreated anyone, they believed he'd been going through the motions. It wasn't an uncommon thing at Durmstrang Institute, especially in Woðanaz Hus. Lasse finally explained that Kalle was abusive, but not the extent of it, he knew he had to tell them that they couldn't do anything about it. They literally couldn't, his father's curse would kill him if he decided to move in with any of them, and even if it didn't, his father would just report to the Finnish Ministry of Magic that their parents had kidnapped his son and there'd be a massive incident over it. Kalle was well connected after all. When Lasse returned from Durmstrang again after going back to his old ways there was hell to pay for him. Kalle had been thinking that his little tests had been working. He'd been labouring under the delusion that Lasse had begun to be turned around to his (read: "the correct") perspective. Lasse was the smarter of his elder sons and Kalle still had hopes of stamping his vile beliefs into him , and so Lass paid dearly for disappointing Kalle that summer. There were several more "near misses", and Lasse started to believe again that he might really die this time. This solidified one idea in his mind: either he came back from school with an escape plan or he just didn't. The idea of an escape was still bittersweet to him, as with him gone he had no idea what would happen to Silja. However, Silja insisted that he get away if he could, she had watched their mother die, she couldn't watch Lasse die too, especially not like that. Much as he hated it, he knew she was right. Triwizard Tournament Early on in the new year at Durmstrang, both Lasse and Silja were invited to be part of the group of students who went over to for the Triwizard Tournament in order to participate in the customary Inter-School Quidditch Cup as the seeker for the Woðanaz Quidditch Team. To Lasse's surprise his father actually agreed to them going, presumably for the sake of appearances, Lasse assumed. Lasse couldn't help but be excited about this, he had heard Hogwarts had much less of a problem than Durmstrang in terms of , and a year of at least partial freedom from that was going to be refreshing. He was also insisted to see the various other differences between the schools, only ever having seen students from Rättförtrolling before in terms of other magic schools, and even then just briefly and for the quidditch games. He wasn't disappointed, as soon as they arrived at Hogwarts Lasse felt like the place was warmer in atmosphere than both his father's house and Durmstrang combined. When the rules of the tournament were explained Lasse already knew that underage students could not participate in it, and so he didn't have the same outrage some of the Hogwarts students did. Besides, the last thing Lasse wanted was to put his name in for something that might kill him. Lasse would die for something important sure, but not galleons. He dealt with that enough as it was already, he didn't need that here as well. Besides, if he got it he'd not be able to play quidditch, and he'd much prefer to play quidditch. Early on in the year, Lasse attended the Frigg versus Slytherin quidditch game in support of his sister, and many other friends on the Frigg team. However, Lasse's eye was captured by George Weasley, one of the beaters for the Slytherin team, who Lasse thought played spectacularly. Lasse remembered this when the Yule Ball was announced, as he didn't waste much time before asking George if he'd like to go with him, apparently certain that someone else would immediately snatch him up if he didn't ask right away. Lasse prefaced asking his question with a ramble about the manoeuvres he saw George do and was impressed by when he saw Slytherin vs Frigg, going off into Finnish for a few seconds before remembering he's talking to an Englishman, repeating said thing in English, before finishing off by actually asking the question. His technique for asking seemed to amuse George, who accepted. It became quickly apparent that Durmstrang took quidditch far more seriously than either Hogwarts or Beauxbatons, the Durmstrang matches looking practically like professional matches to the other schools' students. Lasse noticed the difference, but didn't make the same mistake a lot of his teammates made by underestimating them. He'd been impressed by a lot of the other schools' players, and definitely knew Slytherin and Gryffindor could give them a run for their money. Especially given how good he'd seen the Weasley twins were. When it came to the match against Slytherin, Lasse discovered he'd been right not to underestimate the Slytherin team, while they weren't doing badly by any means. Slytherin edged a lead large enough, just about, to edge a a draw, even though Lasse beat Draco to the snitch. While the rest of the Woðanaz Quidditch Team whined, Lasse celebrated with Kaari and his new boyfriend. Apparently, unlike his team, he was a match half won kind of guy. He kept up his traditional twirling of Kaari in celebration. Eventually Lasse and George's relationship got to a point where Lasse finally felt able to explain the situation with his father to someone, and reach out for help. For the first time ever, Lasse confided what was really happening, and his fears that he would probably die over the summer that year when he returned home. Trusting George implicitly, which did not come easy to him, was the only way he could have done this. Lasse built up the resolve over several days to ask George for a word in private about something important. This ended up being one of the many secret passageways George knew about, which few other students or even teachers did, there Lasse showed George his scars and explained what was happening. After telling him, Lasse quickly felt guilty for involving George in all of his problems, again fearing what might happen if people got involved. However, from what he'd heard from George about his family and extended family, they sounded like they could take on almost anything to sixteen-year-old Lasse, he had the distant hope that maybe they could even ''help him escape from his father. A hope which George assured him about, him being furious to hear about the way Lasse was being treated, and by his own family. When Lasse returned on the boat home, Kalle had already revoked permission. He could tell as for the past few days he and Sil had been starting to get ill. Kalle had clearly done this as a way to punish him for "embarrassing" him at Hogwarts. He said his goodbyes to his new friends, as well as George, all of whom he worried he'd never see again. Given the past year's antics, and his father's nature, Lasse knew that he had a bad time in store, he wasn't sure he'd even make it to his birthday. In that case this would be the last time he saw any of them. Though only George knew what was really going on, the others only likely being confused by the way he bade them farewell. Second Wizarding War Rescue and Adjustment to Having a Family Still feeling a level of guilt for involving George and his family in his "drama" (in his own words), leaving him unable to join in much with the conversation his friends were having on the way home, instead he stared out of the window, thinking about the plan. Kalle's curse's effects wore off slowly once he was at home, as usual. He made sure to prepare things as best he could for the 5th of July, when the spell would wear off and he would have his window of opportunity to escape, with the help George had offered without a second thought, but which had meant more than words to Lasse. He had more than enough time, but the 5th and his escape was the only shred of hope or of something to look forward to Lasse had, if he could make it that long, that was. Especially after hearing of the kind of people Lasse had been befriending during the trip to Hogwarts Kalle had so graciously allowed him to go on, Kalle's 'punishments' had gotten only worse. A week and a half the day of Lasse's birthday, Las penned a letter to George detailing his advice. The plan was to sneak Lasse out undetected if possible; they would attack Kalle, how ever much they wanted to anyway, only if it was necessary. Lasse's bedroom window was right by the ladder onto the roof, and so Las was to climb along the side of the building slightly, before taking the ladder down. Lasse and whoever George managed to bring with him would help him back to . This was what would happen if things went ''smoothly. It would not, however, run anything like that smoothly. Which was why it was lucky Molly Weasley contacted more people for backup. Kalle had placed several charms over the Karppinen home, whether they were of his own invention or not was a mystery, but they alerted Lasse's father to the Order Members' presence instantly, as well as alerting him that Lasse had left the building. He'd been expecting somone to try this, maybe not Lasse, but one of them. The result was Kalle Karppinen giving his all to prevent the Order Members from taking Lasse from the residence. His first tactic was pretending to be a good father who Lasse was slandering for attention, and that this was all a huge misunderstanding, though soon dropped this act, as the Order was clearly not buying it. The next was brute force, he took on the order members by duelling them. This was obviously futile, as many Order members had arrived, and all he had by way of back-up was Armas. He and Armas were good duellists, but they were certainly not capable of taking on half a dozen on their own. As a result of how outnumbered the two wizards were, and with the help of Lasse himself, the people who came for Las were able to extract him with no one receiving any serious injuries. Las was then taken to . , where Lasse went to after his escape from his childhood home.]]Getting used to such a radically different environment, even though it was in an undoubtably good way was hard for Lasse. Initially, even though he knew from Fred and George's conversations about their family that this was not the case, he was wary of Arthur and Bill Weasley, as if at any time he expected the penny to drop and for either or both of them to act like his own father and brother. This was especially acute with Arthur, given he had no real experience with a functional male parental figure. This dissipated with time, of course but it was one of the major kinks in Lasse coming to be used to being in a good environment. On a lighter note, he found it odd at first that the Weasleys' home lacked a sauna, this being a norm where he lived. Final Year at Durmstrang Muggle-Born Network Battle of Liliput (Getting Wounded) Death of Silja Battle of Hogwarts Aftermath Later Life The Nymph Lasse always had a keen interest in music and in creating interesting beverages, and so when he left , one of the things he did was open a pub on named the Nervous Nymph, often just the'' "Nymph"'' for short. Though they do have some regular nights as well, the Nymph stands out as host of a variety of live musical acts from all around the worldwide wizarding community, the popular rock band Auberon having performed there a lot (especially in their earlier years), as has the popular band on multiple occasions. The longer the bar was open the more popular it became, and Lasse with the help of his co-worker Holly Coleman (who had a lot more experience and skill with this) were able to book more and more high-profile acts, it's a popular music venue in the magical community. Lasse and Holly still work as bartenders, however, both enjoy coming up with new special (and magical) drinks, a lot of which spark, glow or have other anomalous magical effects. Quidditch Career Etymology *''Lasse'' is a Scandinavian form of the name Laurence''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). ''Lasse. (Last accessed 13th Oct 2017). It comes from the Roman cognomen Laurentius, which means "from Laurentum", Laurentum being a city in Ancient Italy. It was also the name of a 3rd-century Roman saintCampbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Laurence. (Last accessed 13th Oct 2017). *''Matias'' is a Finnish (and also Portuguese) variation of Matthias''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). ''Matias. (Last accessed 13th Oct 2017). Matthias itself being a variant of Matthaios. This was the name of the apostle who replaced Judas after his betrayal in the New Testament of the Bible. It's also been the name of several Hungarian kingsCampbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Matthias. (Last accessed 13th Oct 2017). *''Karppinen'' comes from the word "karppi" meaning "carp"Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Karppinen. (Last accessed 13th Oct 2017). Trivia *Lasse has hetrochromia, which he inherited from his mother's side of the family, the Vanhanen Family, he shares the trait with his maternal cousin, Bastian Hertz. **It's also later shared by his son, Mikael. *Lasse had the means to fully live his brother's dream, however he chose not to play for the Västernorrland Valkyries, as Armas had always wanted to, turning down a spot on that team for his childhood favourite team, the Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi. ** He actually inadvertently lived the other part of Armas' dream by becoming the captain of the Finnish National Team in 2011. Though he did this because he wanted to. ** Lasse's friends Nik and Yuri Solberg do play for the Västernorrland Valkyries, however. * Lasse has a tendency to "twirl" his best friend Kaarina Mustonen when they win a match together, in celebration. She is okay with this, or he wouldn't do it. * Lasse's signature on autographs was only written with a "K" for Karppinen for autographs for a short amount of time. After getting married in 2002 Lasse changed his name (not wanting to keep his family’s name) to Weasley and thus began signing with a "W". ** This has led to people considering the autographs "rare", and them becoming valuable among "fans". This makes Lasse uncomfortable. References Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Woðanaz Hus Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Team Category:Quidditch Players Category:Professional Quidditch Players Category:Finnish National Quidditch Team Category:Seeker Category:Wizards Category:Pure-Blood Category:Finnish Category:Finnish Wizards Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi Fan Category:Auberon Fans Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Karppinen Family Category:Grace01121922 Category:Nervous Nymph Pub Category:Pub Owners Category:Weasley Family Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:Married Category:English Second Language Speakers Category:Breathless Curse Victims Category:House Arrest Curse Victims Category:Blasting Curse Victims Category:Drowning Curse Victims Category:Burning Curse Victims Category:Tearing Curse Victims Category:Kalle's Curse Victims Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Professional Quidditch Captain Category:Duellists Category:Bartender Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Captain Category:Potterwatch Guests Category:Battle of Liliput Participants Category:Whisky Drinkers Category:Freezing Curse Victim